


Silence

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wants to protect her. She feels useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for Timepetalsprompts drabble theme: Tell Me. I just needed a writing exercise to clear my head between multi-chapters and promptfics. Here's the result. 
> 
> (Also, it's exactly 200 words, which I'm ridiculously proud of. It was completely accidental, but I'm still proud. :P)

“Just tell me!” she shouted.

It was really not necessary to be so loud. His hearing was perfectly fine and even if it wasn’t, she was only inches away.

“Rose, I can’t.”

She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms and pouting, shoulders set; and he was about to reach out, but thought better of it when he heard her sniff.

“Rose, I’m sorry. I can’t, okay? I really wish I could, but it’s vital that you don’t know.”

Her shoulders slumped.

“Right. So it has nothing to do with me being a stupid ape, does it?”

“Rose, no, I didn’t…”

But it was too late, she was already running, turning the corner, disappearing out of sight.

The Doctor shook his head. How could he ever explain it to her?

Turning, he barked at the commanding officer, “Get me those readings now and make sure she stays out of this!”

Grabbing a black folder from the table, he strode out of the room, looking wistfully over his shoulder from the doorway.

She didn’t come back. Might as well. He wouldn’t want her to get hurt. Better hate him than put her life on the line again.

She mustn’t ever know.


End file.
